Preston Stormer
Preston Stormer is the leader of the famous Alpha Team. History Early Life Hero 1.0 Preston Stormer was created as a Hero in the Hero Factory. He was a member of Von Nebula's first team. During a mission the team was on in New Stellac City the city was being attacked by a giant drone. The team leader, Thrusher, tried to attack the drone and lead it away from the rookies but he was badly injured. Stormer went to confront the Drone but Von Ness wouldn't go. Stormer instead ordered Ness to protect Thrusher. Instead of doing what he was asked to do he climbed in the Dropship that had bought them there and flew away leaving Thrusher for dead. Stormer jumped onto the Ship in order to stop Ness, he even blasted the window, instead he disabled the drone using the ship to his advantage but Ness got away. Ness blamed Stormer for what happened on New Stellac City and vowed his revenge. It is unknown if Thrusher survived this or not. Once Stormer became the leader of Alpha Team he asked for his weapon to be upgraded with many new attachments that would prove useful. Almaak IV/Cornelius Zo Stormer led his team on a mission where the neighboring planet of Almaak V went missing who else but the legendary Alpha Team would come. After studying the situation Stringer noticed that Almaak IV was still in its original position. Jimi Stringer used his mastery over Sonic technology and took off the planet's cloaking device. It was discovered that some of the government wanted to start a war but they were quickly arrested. Alpha team saved a city that was under attack from Cornelius Zo and his army of Tiger Ants. Dunkan Bulk drove a tank, the Crusher in and the Tiger Ants fled. Alpha team then went into an interview with Hero Factory FM but were called away in the middle of the interview. Trials of Furno When Alpha team were protecting a batch of C-4000 they were attacked by Xplode and Rotor. After Bulk and Stringer held them off, Alpha team leader Preston Stormer took XPlode and Rotor down. He let the rookie, William Furno cuff them, and both Xplode and Rotor escaped. Stormer was angry with Furno and decided to later take Furno , Mark Surge and Natalie Breez on a training mission. On the way Stormer got a call telling him that XPlode was going to take out a Explosives Plant. The Heroes managed to distract Xplode with an empty Hero Pod. They attacked XPlode and Rotor, Stormer was beaten instantly but the rookies managed to beat them. Furno cuffed Rotor with Hero Cuffs but XPlode escaped. Hero 2.0 Upgrade At some point, Preston Stormer, along with William Furno, Natalie Breez and Mark Surge, were sent to Tanker Station 22 to protect the station worker. The Heroes saved the workers but proved to be no match for Fire Lord and his henchbots. The Heroes returned back to Hero Fatory to receive upgrades so that their armor would be able to withstand the enemies Lava Sphere Shooters and other weapons. Bio Although he is a fairly new model, Stormer is a classic hero type. He is a loyal, no-nonsense guy whose not into flash and fanfare. He has got guts to spare and a very level head on his shoulders, despite the internal turmoil he struggles with since the loss of his friend and fellow hero. MissionCam records prove without a shadow of a doubt that the incident was not Stormer's fault in any way. Yet he still cannot shake the feeling there must have been something he could have done differently. Stormer set his sights on being Alpha Leader because he knew he would be good at it. He will admit he has got a competitive nature, so getting to be Top Bot in the organization feels good. Stormer will also admit he can be a little set in his ways at times. Excerpt from Mr. Makuro's Private Notebook Preston Stormer covers his inner turmoil under an icy façade. But those closest to him understand why he is always first to volunteer for the most dangerous missions and why he insists on taking the lead in every charge. Stormer only recently won the position of Alpha Team Leader. Like most heroes, he coveted the job and worked long and hard to earn it. But when Stormer finally achieved his goal, it was not the joyous event he had imagined, since he replaced his own idol. The former Alpha Leader wasn’t any happier about it than Stormer, but he knew he’d begun to lose his edge and a truly great leader knows when to step down. Gadgets and Abilities Stormer was equipped with a Multifunctional Ice Weapon and is the leader of the Alpha Team. He is a classic hero type and is a fairly new model. He has gone on countless missions and has a great level of experience. Since becoming a Hero 2.0, he has donned new armor and a new weapon: a Multi-Tool Ice Shield. This gadget functions as both a protective device for a Hero as well as a powerful weapon to take the fight to the bad guys. Its tough shell is large enough to absorb high-temperature blasts, and its built-in ice recharge brings things down to a manageable level. Stormer has changed it so it can access his core using a tube, and shoots ice spikes and has a freezing super blade. His helmet has sensors and a telescopic lens to aid with sight. Personality Stormer is hard on rookies and believes they need to learn quickly in order to survive. In the Alpha Leader's youth he would train so hard that he'd drain his hero core and need it recharged. This proves that if Stormer wants to achieve something, he will work very hard for it. The Alpha Leader has a lot of confidence in his skills, but is hurt by the desertion of a former hero and friend. He can't stop thinking that day and whether there was something more he could've done to keep Von Ness around. Furno attempts to impress him with his fancy tricks and impressive intelliegence, but it takes some time before Stormer can accept the kid as a hero due to his mistrust of rookies since Von Ness left. Hero Factory FM In the fake radio parody on the LEGO website known as Hero Factory FM, Stormer's personality is a little more harsh than it is in the comic or TV movie. Even in the first show the Alpha Leader is shown to reply in annoyed tone during interviews, and even threatened to rip the arms off of the DJ Mak Megahertz, for calling him a 'lugnut' and 'old.' Stormer appears then and again on the radio show, usually portrayed advertisements of parodies of famous television shows (such as 'Dancing with the Heroes' or 'Do you have what it takes to be a Hero?'). This Hero Factory FM persona was used in the HeroPad Challenges where he is seen as a test subject for Zib in building the new 2.0 armor. Quotes Appearances * Comic 1: Trials of Furno * Comic 2: Core Crisis * Mission: Von Nebula ** Practice ** Exterminator ** Mayhem in The Circuit ** Heat Wave ** Behind the Veil * Hero Factory TV Show ** HF001 ** HF002 ** HF003 ** HF004 ** Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies * Mission 2: Ordeal of Fire * Creep Crushers Set Information 2010 Set - Preston Stormer 7164 Preston Stormer.jpeg Stormer 2.0 Box.jpeg * Preston Stormer's is set number 7164. * Preston Stormer was released in August 2010. * Preston Stormer contains 17 pieces. 2011 Set - Stormer 2.0 * Stormer 2.0 is set number 2063. * Stormer 2.0 is set to be released in 2011 * Stormer 2.0 has a combiner set with Breez 2.0 Trivia * You could Win Preston Stormer and XPlode here. The competition ended in September 2010 (NZ only). * He is also known as "The Pro". See Also * Gallery:Hero Factory TV Show * Gallery:Preston Stormer * Review:Preston Stormer * Review:Stormer 2.0 Sources * Building Instructions on Hero Factory.com * Confidential: Preston Stormer * Products: 7164 * Bios: Preston Stormer Category:Heroes Category:2010 Category:Sets Category:Characters Category:Alpha Team Category:Ice Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:2011 Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory Universe